A late night visit
by TimeLady11
Summary: The aftermath of Carter's death has impacted John's life, and he gets a visit in the middle of the night. Terrible summary. Rated because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was just an idea I had while watching the episode "The Crossing", you know the one where Carter dies. I was so sad when she died! So this doesn't go with the episode much well, I guess it does weeelllllll, you decide. I don't own any of the characters in this except for the ghost.**

John sat on his bed. He stared at the wall thinking of his last moments with the one he loved. A cool breeze ruffled his hair. He looked around. The door was closed, so where was the wind coming from.

"Hello John." A voice spoke to him.

"Who is that? Where are you?" John picked up his gun.

"Now now, that won't do anything to me." John turned around back towards the window. There was a girl there.

"How did you get in here?"

"Well, that is a very good question." She looked like a blurry blob and was slowly coming into focus. John squinted a little and got a better look at her. She had black hair and brown eyes. Her pale skin had very visible freckles. Her smile showed perfect straight teeth. She looked as though she had just been to a funeral. "One would use the door, while my kind would just go poof! And we're there!"

"Poof?"

"I'm a ghost John. I'm here to talk to you about Carter." This was unbelievable.

"How do you know about Carter?"

"Because you could say I am from your imagination or something like that. Actually, I'm not sure how I know that." A confused look passed over her face. John raised an eyebrow.

"I think we're done here."

"No! I am here to make you feel better and come to terms with your loss." John grew serious and threw a pillow at the ghost thing. It passed right through her.

"Why?"

"Because it's my-"

"No, why her and not me?"

"Because everything has its time John."

"So what are you saying? That the world was done with her?"

"The universe works in mysterious ways John. If I could bring her back I could, but I can't. There are things that are supposed to happen. They're like fixed points if you would."

"So you're saying it was supposed to happen?"

"Yes!" She yelled. She then sighed knowingly. "I know what it's like to lose someone. I have lost one person so many times over, you wouldn't understand." She whispered the last sentence.

"Please go away."

"Fine, I just wanted to try to help you." She frowned as he turned away. "Everything's got to end sometime; otherwise nothing would ever get started." He turned and faced her. She smiled and slowly disappeared. John heard one last thing before she left.

"Put down the fez Doctor!"

**So um this was just thought up. This story is also on my Wattpad account. I might add another chapter if I can think of ways to keep it going. Reviews are always welcome!**

.


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: Okay, what is this? People are actually reading this? This is just something I have to tell you. You want a second chapter? Here's the thing. I have no idea how to continue this. I will probably just experiment with the next chapter before I put it up. It may take a while. So stick with me! Thank you mschessplayer and lionsassy for reviewing this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Visit number 2

**A/N: thank you so much for reading this! And thank you for reviewing. Please bear with me though, this may not be amazing, but I will try!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Person Of Interest. Obviously the only thing that I own is my ghost. I might even give her a name soon.**

3 nights had passed since the ghost had visited John. 3 nights without the ghost seemed oddly empty. He had realized all she was trying to do was help him, but he didn't want help.

"Why?" He thought aloud.

"Why what?" He knew that voice. He looked around. She came into focus right in front of his door. She smiling softly. It was a kind smile. She looked different. Now instead of looking like she had been to a funeral, she looked like a normal happy human being. She had blue pants with small white polka-dots, white converse and a blue, long sleeve,button up shirt. To top it all off, she wore a blue, pink and white bow tie.

"What are you doing here? I can tell you're not a ghost."

"Took you long enough to figure that out. I am a projection. I am currently floating through space. I am here to help you John."

"I don't need your help."

"No, you just don't want my help. Your friends are worried about you John! Can't you see that?" John glared at her.

"How do you know that? Did you talk to them?"

"No!"

"Then how do you know?"

"Because that is what friends are for! They worry, they care. Please try to understand." He said nothing. He turned away. "Something like this should not change you! I have a dear friend who has lost much more than you!" He still said nothing. "He hasn't changed one bit. He is wonderful. I care and worry for him. Sure he lets what happened weigh down on him, but he is amazing."

"Your friend, who is he?"

"He doesn't want me to say. Please let me help you."

"Go away."

"Will you let me help you?" Nothing. "I will be back. Please think about this." She left

with a flash of light.

**So um yeah ha. Not as good as the first chapter. Review please!**


End file.
